Patent Document 1 describes a cash handling device shared by a plurality of shops. This cash handling device dispenses cash for use as change in a register of each shop (i.e., change funds). The register of the shop is previously registered with the cash handling device. A person in charge of each shop operates the cash handling device to request supply of change funds if necessary. Unless, when a request is made to replenish a register of a certain shop with change funds, the inventory number of a target denomination of banknotes or coins for replenishment in the cash handling device is nearly empty, the cash handling device dispenses, as change funds, banknotes or coins whose number meets the request. On the other hand, if the inventory number of the target denomination of banknotes or coins for replenishment in this device is nearly empty, the cash handling device dispenses, as change funds, banknotes or coins whose number is obtained by dividing the inventory number in this device by the number of the registered registers. Thus, this cash handling device can prevent all the cash in this device from being dispensed to a particular register when the inventory number in this device is low. As a result, the cash handling device can dispense change funds to as many registers as possible before being replenished with cash for change funds.
Patent Document 2 describes a cash management system including a plurality of point of sales (POS) terminals each provided with a cash settlement device capable of dispensing change. This cash management system includes a main POS terminal acquiring the inventory number of banknotes or coins in each of the cash settlement devices, and compares the inventory number with preset data on change funds, thereby calculating the shortage of change funds for the next business day.